


Home again

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [34]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Decadence, M/M, Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Есть у Штефана Раца милый его сердцу, нежно обожаемый кошмар.





	Home again

_Looking through distorted eyes_  
A mirror that I can't recognize  
No way out, no exit signs  
I try to make myself believe  
I'm only in a lucid dream,  
It's like another world exists.  
I wanna go back into the abyss  
(c) Three Days Grace – The Abyss 

Штефан повернул голову вправо, затем влево, чуть наклонился вперед. Пожевал губами, придирчиво рассматривая свое отражение и так, и эдак, будто собирался фотографироваться на обложку Форбс. Увы, совершенства в мире все еще не было. С досадой наморщив нос, он мазнул по краю усов короткой жесткой щеточкой. Движение вышло быстрым и точным, встопорщенные волоски легли на место, и Штефан наконец выпрямился, с выражением полного морального удовлетворения поправляя воротничок рубашки. Сейчас он был больше всего похож на холеного домашнего кота, только что сожравшего стейк из форели с хозяйской тарелки.

– Ну наконец-то, блять, – Рудольф бесцеремонно отпихнул его локтем, сам сунувшись к зеркалу. Плюнул на ладонь, кое-как пригладил взъерошенные патлы и вяло осклабился. – Ты побрейся, пару часов в день точно сэкономишь. Хуже бабы, чесслово.

Сейчас Штефан едва ли смог бы сказать, что раздражает его больше: этот сиплый спросонок голос, нудящий под ухом, или помятая физиономия запойного алкоголика. Или все и сразу.

– Умолкни, страшилище.

– Я-то, по крайней мере, не пытаюсь вылепить из говна конфетку, – эту реплику Рудольф сопроводил ехидным смешком. – А ты во всяких парикмахерских полжизни пропадаешь, заебал уже.

Не давая увернуться, Штефан ласково приобнял его за плечи, а когда Рудольф, почуяв неладное, попытался было дернуться, – сдавил с такой силой, что затрещали кости.

– Радость моя, откуда столько неприязни к людям, заботящимся о своей внешности? – пропел Штефан, расплываясь в донельзя дружелюбной улыбке. – Уже прошли те дремучие времена, когда мужчине достаточно было быть лишь чуть красивее обезьяны. Так что и тебе, мой драгоценный друг, не помешало бы регулярно наведываться к парикмахеру, – он ощутимо треснул ребром ладони по вихрастому затылку. – И на маникюр. И в тренажерный зал. И к стилисту. И...

Очередное «и» было прервано коротким метким ударом в бок, достаточно сильным для того, чтобы Штефан заткнулся и ослабил свои медвежьи объятия.

– И нахуй, – выдохнул Рудольф, злобно косясь исподлобья. – Тебе точно не помешало бы регулярно ходить нахуй.

Но Штефану уже не было до него никакого дела. Он снова, как ни в чем не бывало, завертелся перед зеркалом, насвистывая себе под нос какую-то веселую джазовую песенку и расправляя складки на шейном платке. Ярко-зеленом в мелкий белый горошек – предмете его особой гордости и обожания.

Рудольф, бормоча себе под нос проклятия в адрес чьей-то матери, сполз на пол. Он любил так делать при каждом удобном случае, иногда даже – прямо посреди людной улицы, а уж в надраенной до блеска квартире Штефана любой случай был удобным.

– Чтоб я еще раз остался у тебя ночевать, – резюмировал он и потряс головой, будто пытался окончально проснуться.

– Но раз уж ты тут, то будь так любезен, послужи на благо отечества, – незамедлительно отреагировал Штефан. – Возьми ключи на тумбочке и прогрей мне машину.

– Может, тебе еще и завтрак сделать? – ядовито огрызнулся Рудольф, поудобнее подворачивая под себя ступни, садясь по-турецки. – Чай? Кофе?

– Потанцуем? – оживился Штефан, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и лукаво улыбаясь.

– Если только на твоей могиле.

Его сарказм Штефана не только не задел, а скорее наоборот – воодушевил.

– Какое заманчивое предложение! А какие будут варианты? Если что, то я люблю фокстрот. Или, может, лучше чарльстон?

– Джигу-дрыгу, блять. Штефан, не действуй мне на нервы!

* * *

Сколько Штефан ни думал о своих взаимоотношениях с Рудольфом, он неизменно приходил к одному выводу. Они друг друга взаимно бесили. Иногда в шутку – фраза «Подъеби ближнего своего» давно стала их общим девизом. Вот они и подъебывали, упражняясь в остроумии так старательно, что в какой-то момент такая полушутливая-полуиздевательская манера общения стала для них нормой.

А иногда – всерьез. У Рудольфа грань между притворством и злостью была размыта, он моментально взрывался, пуская в ход не только весь свой матерный словарный запас, но и кулаки. Пару раз для Штефана все оборачивалось плачевно, сломанный однажды нос вообще пришлось зашивать, но на их отношения в целом это не повлияло. Потому что остывал Рудольф так же быстро, пшик – и все. А в последние пару лет даже научился извиняться, пусть нелепо и по-дурацки, лучше бы вовсе помалкивал. Зато он хотя бы старался.

А Штефан – нет.

Чем дольше все это продолжалось, тем явственнее Штефан понимал, что скоро от него не останется ничего, кроме раздражения. Порой наступали такие моменты, когда он почти по-настоящему, почти всерьез ненавидел. Или даже не почти, потому что ласковая доброжелательность в его голосе, фальшивая забота в прикосновениях становились приторными до тошноты. Под такой сладкой патокой только и прятать, что слежавшуюся тухлятину.

Штефан помнил, что он, вообще-то, любил. И продолжал любить, насколько это слово вообще было к нему применимо. Помнил, как поначалу сам удивлялся происходящему. Думал, везение это или подвох? Помнил, как корил себя за неосмотрительность, за минутную пьяную слабость. Сожрал тогда полфлакона какого-то странного успокоительного и скурил всего одну пачку сигарет только потому, что все ближайшие ларьки были уже закрыты. Помнил, как с сомнением крутил в руках подаренную ему когда-то нераспечатанную коробку кубинских сигар.

Спустя неделю Рудольф стащил эту коробку, в хлам разодрал полиэтиленовую упаковку и рассыпал сигары.

– Руки из жопы растут, – не удержался Штефан, в глубине души радуясь, что теперь он сможет выбросить эту ароматизированную гадость. – И то не тем концом.

А потом ему было уже не до язвительности, потому что под креслом Рудольф нашел закатившуюся туда пустую бутылку коньяка, и настал его черед высмеивать лучшего друга.

Штефан помнил, как с интересом изучал рекламную вывеску мебельной фабрики, которая вот уже полгода висела напротив его окон. Как, морщась, глотал омерзительный виски из стакана, чтобы только найти повод для молчания. Помнил пристальный взгляд, давящий ему на затылок, на плечи, на хребет.

– Я тогда завтра зайду, лады? – Рудольф зевнул и попытался встать, но тут же повалился обратно на диван. Ноги отказывались держать его пьяную тушку. – Кажется, я чу... чу-чуть перебрал. Са-авсем немного, – он глупо хихикнул, икнул, и умолк на минуту. А потом добавил почти нормальным тоном. – Я и трезвый тоже... вроде ничего.

Штефан помнил, как сверху вниз смотрел в темные, почти черные глаза, как вдыхал терпкий сладковатый запах травяной настойки.

– От тебя табачищем разит, – пробормотал Рудольф вполголоса, будто и не обращаясь ни к кому, и отвернулся.

– А от тебя – спиртом.

– Идиот, это одеколон.

– Это полбутылки егермейстера, бестолочь ты невыносимая.

Штефан помнил, как прикоснулся к теплой коже, колючей от коротко обстриженных волос, будто хотел погладить, – а на самом деле отвесил затрещину. И как думал о том, что теперь уже поздно трепыхаться.

Штефан Рац попался.

За каких-то два с небольшим года они из случайных знакомых стали друзьями. Любовниками. Партнерами. Всем и сразу. Штефан мог с кем-то приятно проводить время за выпивкой и бильярдом, с кем-то спать, с кем-то вести бизнес. А потом, случись вдруг что, да даже случаться не надо, хватило бы малейших подозрений, – с легкостью разорвать с этим человеком все контакты. А с Рудольфом так не вышло бы. Рудольф ухитрился занять свое место во всех сферах его жизни, и везде это место было значительным. 

Но и тогда Штефан Рац ничего не заподозрил.

* * *

Штефан помнил это скребущее, сосущее где-то под ребрами чувство тревожности. Гнетущее, постепенно нарастающее, год от года становящееся сильнее, ощутимее. Его можно было бы списать на паранойю, – профессиональную болезнь всех преступников, – но Штефан Рац не был параноиком. Штефан Рац спокойно спал по ночам, спокойно ездил даже в самые злачные места, спокойно ходил по грязным темным закоулкам Вены. Его мучили головные боли и тахикардия, иногда – похмелье, но уж точно не кошмары и не совесть.

И все же, порой Штефану казалось, что он где-то однажды оступился, в чем-то ошибся, и теперь беды не миновать. Как будто его медленно затягивало в болото, он уже чувствовал сладковатый запах гниения и обволакивающее ноги вязкое тепло. Он думал, что может выбраться, пока подошвы его ботинок только соприкасались с топкой грязно-бурой жижей. Пока начинал погружаться в нее по щиколотку. По икры. По колено. По пояс. Свинцово-черная бездна далеко внизу, под ногами, ласково улыбалась ему.

Штефан лукавил, когда говорил, что кошмары ему совсем-совсем никогда не снятся. Или он просто о них не помнил.

Во всяком случае, не они были причиной его внезапных пробуждений посреди ночи, когда только удавалось выкроить лишние часы для сна.

Если Штефан и просыпался, то чаще всего от того, что к его спине приваливались теплым телом и закидывали руку поперек груди. Не то, чтобы эта рука была такой уж тяжелой, но Рудольф ухитрялся расположиться самым неудобным образом, то надавливая острым локтем по печени, то упираясь коленом в задницу. Да еще и хрипло дышал прямо в ухо. Спасибо, хоть не храпел и слюни не пускал.

– За что мне такое наказание... – сонно пробормотал Штефан, ерзая и пытаясь скинуть с себя аморфную, но чертовски неподатливую тушку. – Руди, ирод ты проклятый, не разбрасывайся своими костями, это неприлично.

Рудольф оглушительно зевнул и недовольно зафыркал, отплевываясь от лезущих в лицо волос.

– Заткнись и не мешай мне спать.

– Ты охуел, уебище? – Штефан бы потерял дар речи – не будь он Штефаном. – Сам же мне мешаешь!

– Да, Штеф, я охуел, – сонно пробормотал Рудольф, снова утыкаясь в затылок. Он уже с чем угодно готов был согласиться, лишь бы снова удрыхнуться до обеда.

Но Штефан так просто сдаваться не собирался. Неглубокий поверхностный сон уже улетучился, оставив после себя только досаду и неприятно скребущую горло тошноту, как после чашки крепкого кофе на голодный желудок, а страдать в одиночку Штефану не хотелось.

– Ште-фан, – громко проговорил он по слогам, зная, что Рудольф уже наверняка задремал, и повторил для пущей убедительности: – Меня зовут Штефан! Не Штеф, не Ште, а Штефан! Я что, зря это имя придумывал?!

И тут же прикусил язык, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего.

– Придумывал? – должно быть, Рудольф решил, что ему померещилось.

– Родители мои придумывали, – поспешно исправился Штефан и, не дожидаясь ответа, понесся дальше. – Ро-ди-те-ли. Знаешь о таких? Это когда мама и папа, а еще братья-сестры-ипрочаяживность.

Штефан никогда не распространялся ни о том, кто были его родители, – этого он и сам не знал, – ни о том, как прошло его детство. О, поговорить-то об этом он любил. Сочинял небылицы о большой дружной семье, в которой все друг в друге души не чаяли, по воскресеньям ходили на прогулки в парк, а на праздники дарили собственноручно связанные носки. Такой мир и благолепие, что за десять лет он им ни разу не позвонил.

Даже полный идиот не поверил бы в эти сказочки. Рудольф не верил. Рудольф только понимающе усмехался.

Он же и прервал излияния Штефана, перекатываясь через него и ложась напротив. В темной спальне, на фоне плотно закрытого ставнями окна, Рудольф казался бледным привидением с черными провалами вокруг глаз. Вот только вряд ли у привидений бывают такие теплые руки, осторожно пробирающиеся под одеяло, касающиеся груди шершавыми подушечками пальцев.

– Знал я когда-то парня из семьи, ну вот точь-в-точь, как твоя.

Это какой? Воображение рисовало Штефану типичных маргиналов – нищих оборванцев, когда десяток человек живут в крохотной квартирке без отопления и удобств, где штукатурка сыпется с потолка, а углы заросли плесенью и мышиными гнездами. Когда чумазые дети играют пустыми бутылками и использованными шприцами, сидя на заблеванном полу.

– Его звали Марк.

Штефан о таких семьях знал только понаслышке. И не то что бы его это не радовало.

– Он был честным и добрым человеком.

У Рудольфа жилистые руки и длинные пальцы, сухощавые, крепкие, он даже гладил так, будто готов был ударить, и сжимал, будто собираясь раздавить. Рудольф вел ладонью вниз по груди, царапая кожу короткими ногтями, Рудольф выгибал спину и тянулся вперед, утыкаясь носом в ключицы. Рудольф гладил по животу и подталкивал плечом, побуждая перевернуться на спину, с удовлетворенным ворчанием целовал в шею. Рудольф почти болезненно кусался, будто не мог остановиться.

И Штефану определенно нравились такие прикосновения.

– Он мечтал о карьере и большой любящей семье.

Рудольф неловко дрыгал ногой, отпихивая мешающее одеяло, и усаживался сверху. Рудольф ерзал, все пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, сквозь зубы матерясь, что у него же опять поясницу прихватит. Рудольф укладывал руки Штефана себе на талию и прогибался, когда тот с нажимом вел их вниз. Рудольф за каких-то несколько минут ухитрялся перетянуть на себя все внимание, Рудольф заполнял собой все свободное пространство. Это тощее бледное привидение – и такая теплая тяжесть _живого_ _человеческого_ тела.

Рудольф и сам не догадывался, как без особых усилий он утягивал Штефана за собой, в вязкую черную пропасть.

– А потом он спрыгнул с крыши.

Штефан всегда знал, что ему нельзя поддаваться слабостям. Он не Руди, случись что – его никто не подстрахует и никто не вытащит из болота. Штефан сам должен о себе позаботиться.

Штефан помнил, что даже в минуты умиротворения и покоя, когда по телу растекается приятное тепло, мышцы сами собой расслабляются, а дыхание замедляется, – даже тогда он помнил сжимающий горло ужас перед распростертой под ногами бездной.

– Ты табаком пахнешь, – Рудольф зевнул, обдавая Штефана запахом вчерашнего перегара и нечищенных зубов, удобно устроившись на его плече.

– А ты пахнешь пидорасом, – вяло огрызнулся Штефан. – Спи давай.

* * *

Штефан знал, что у него не было другого выбора. Хотя все чаще он думал о том, что с удовольствием отказался бы от этого знания, чем жил с ним уже который год. Лучше уж думать, что допустил непоправимую ошибку, – в конце концов, ну кто не ошибается? – чем быть уверенным в своей правоте, когда от осознания этой гребаной правоты нихрена не легче.

У Штефана было только одно маленькое утешение. Он наконец смог отойти от края.

На дне его персональной бездны сворачивалось кольцами, скручивалось тугим клубком существо. Гладкая кожа существа лоснилась, будто смазанная жиром. Человеческим – со всех тех тел, на которых оно покоилось, разорванных в клочья, наполовину сожранных, наполовину уже превратившихся в слежавшуюся стухшую массу. Их внутренности уже образовали плотный ковер с на удивление симметричным переплетающимся узором, как в какой-нибудь антикварной восточной лавке. У существа не было лап, зато были длинные когти с зазубринами по кромке, темно-бурыми то ли от крови, то ли от грязи. Не было глаз – но его неподвижный взгляд смотрел из самой глубины и тихо, почти ласково звал, звал, не издавая при этом ни звука.

– ... Штефан?

Штефан моргнул и потряс головой, удивленно озираясь по сторонам.

– Штефан, еб твою мать!

Рудольф с досадой пнул его по колену, яростно жестикулируя и всем своим видом выражая, что матерный словарный запас у него уже закончился.

– Руди, ну чего ты так завелся? – с нежностью, как будто разговаривал с умалишенным, спросил Штефан, приобнимая его за талию. – Имей хоть чуточку уважения к своему любимому и единственному другу.

– Штефан, ты дебил?

– Я могу интерпретировать это как раскаяние?

– Ты можешь интерпретировать это как «пошел нахуй».

* * *

Кажется, впервые за много лет Штефан Рац чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и выспавшимся. Солнышко, правда, не светило, и птички за окном не пели, но это не отменяло того, что он будто помолодел лет на двадцать. Будто ему снова семнадцать, у него за спиной череда обидных поражений и маленьких побед, но зато впереди – целая новая жизнь. Впереди – огромный город, яркий и живой, в котором перед ним открыты все дороги, взамен провонявшей смогом и болотом Вены.

Штефан Рац смотрит в зеркало на свою похудевшую, но все равно до неприличия красивую физиономию, и привычным уже жестом приглаживает усы.

Все уже позади, говорит Штефан самому себе и оборачивается назад, на примятую постель. Она все еще пахнет сладковатыми женскими духами – забавно, но их запах держится на подушке дольше, чем в его голове – имя этой миленькой блондинистой фрау, что так любезно согласилась съебаться еще на рассвете. Штефан расплывается в снисходительной улыбке.

Ему хорошо. В кои-то веки он, ни на йоту не соврав, может сказать, что ему хорошо, что он по-настоящему счастлив. Потому что ушла та сжирающая внутренности смесь тревоги и отчаяния, ушла безысходность, заставлявшая его чувствовать себя загнанным в угол зверем. Раненым, затравленным, уставшим зверем, с ободранными боками, со свисающими из пасти хлопьями пены. Зверем, медленно погружающимся в топкое болото. По грудь. По плечи. По горло.

Именно таким был Штефан до недавнего времени. Но, несмотря ни на что и вопреки всем, он сумел выбраться.

Штефан мурлычет себе под нос веселую бессмысленную песенку, которую вот уже неделю наперебой крутят все берлинские радиостанции, и завязывает тонкий шарф аккуратным бидермейером. Расправляет складки носового платка в нагрудном кармане. Проверяет, застегнут ли браслет коммуникатора, стилизованного под старинные наручные часы.

И все равно Штефану кажется, что он что-то забыл. Что-то очень-очень важное, без чего не то что на улицу не выйти – без чего _вообще_ нельзя. Какое-то жизненно необходимое умение, сродни умению ходить или дышать.

Спиной, даже через плотную шерстяную ткань пиджака, он чувствует слабое дуновение ветра, откуда-то сзади, со стороны зеркала. Улавливает знакомый запах дешевого одеколона. Слышит тяжелые, но тихие шаги, – так пружинит от пола прорезиненная подошва армейских ботинок. 

И на какое-то мгновение, еще до того, как он успевает до конца осознать и проанализировать это ощущение, ему становится легче. Будто что-то знакомое, почти родное, прикасается широкой теплой ладонью. Это пугает – и вместе с тем успокаивает, потому что Штефан вспоминает, чего же ему так не хватало.

– Ты меня слышишь?

Штефан не оборачивается. Он пристально смотрит себе под ноги, будто пытается разглядеть что-то среди ослепительно вычищенных планок паркета.

**Author's Note:**

> Бидермейер (Biedermeier, «простодушный господин Майер») – художественный стиль, зародившийся в Германии-Австрии в начале 19 века. Если коротко – это помесь ампира и откровенного мещанства, когда все вроде бы дорого и пафосно, но при этом мягонько, уютненько, с кучей тряпочек-завитушек-узорчиков и прочих мелких финтифлюшек. И до кучи – непременно в цветуечек. Есть неплохая [статья](https://is.gd/tbBwha) с иллюстрациями для наглядности.  
> В тексте упоминается декоративный узел бидермейер, которым завязывают шарфы и пояса. Вообще-то, моя любовь к этому узлу не связана с его происхождением (гспд, где я – и где занавески в цветочек?), но конкретно тут он упомянут не просто так.


End file.
